


Nothing goes as planned; Everything will break

by Scarheart99789



Series: In My Veins [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Actually really kind of sad?, And I stopped walking and sat down and cried, I didn't mean for it to be sad, I wrote this in my head on the way to school last week, Multi, So yeah, Soul Mate AU, Soul Mate AU where they see colours when they touch each other, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarheart99789/pseuds/Scarheart99789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack was raised on his mother’s kind words of encouragement, and the strong belief that he would someday find his fated soul mate and be granted the ability to see the world in it’s true colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing goes as planned; Everything will break

Zack was raised on his mother’s kind words of encouragement, and the strong belief that he would someday find his fated soul mate and be granted the ability to see the world in it’s true colours. All of the various shades of grey, black, and white were getting too boring, and he longed to see mystical other colours, like greens and blues and reds. His mother had always told him about how lovely the world really was, and how he would be able to see it one day as well when he could touch his soul mate.

So, the young boy would go to everyone he met and touch their hands, regardless of how old they were, because he was fascinated with this idea. As he grew, he came to realize that it wasn't going to be that easy, and so he stopped being so enthusiastic about it. However, that didn't stop him from discretely bumping hands with strangers along the years, still trying to find what colours were really like.

When he ended up enrolling into the Shinra SOLDIER program, Zack focused mainly on becoming stronger, and being a hero. The whole soul mate idea almost completely left his mind. Although, whenever he would brush hands with someone, he would feel gratification at not having them as his soul mate, but then also a pang of regret that he still hadn't found that special person in his life.

When he met Aerith, Zack was admittedly disappointed that she wasn't his soul mate, but regardless began putting extra effort into not touching anyone else in case he did find the one, because he really did like Aerith. Honestly and truly, he believed he would be okay spending the rest of his life by her side even if it wasn't properly meant to be. She was kind, and sweet, and he was more than willing to do anything for her. Although she turned down his request at a date, that didn't change the fact that he still cared for and, quite possibly, loved her.

A short while later he ended up on a mission alongside Tseng, of whom he had met a short while ago, and two cadets. Their chopper went down, and they ended up having to trek through the mountains. The one cadet that managed to keep up with him, he learnt, was named Cloud and from Nibelheim, He quickly grew fond of the boy, and saw him as a friend; despite the chances of them meeting again being so low.

Yet, once again, a while later, Zack ended up on a mission with Cloud. Sephiroth and two other cadets he didn't catch the names of went as well, but they didn't really get his attention. After all, they were going to Nibelheim, where his friend was from, and that made him fairly excited, even though the chocobo head wasn't as enthusiastic.

A while into their mission, while wandering the wild on the way to the Shinra plant in the middle of nowhere, they were ambushed by various creatures. One of the times, Cloud was knocked down, and so Zack went to help him up.

However, at touching his hand, Zack then froze up a bit, eyes widening as he took in the bright blue of Cloud’s eyes, and the blonde colour of his spiky hair, as well as the blues and greens and every other colour around him.

After a good ten seconds of looking around, he turned back to Cloud excitedly, feeling himself grinning. “Do you see it?” He asked, voice hushed with excitement.

The other male tilted his head a little, bright blue eyes shining with what he thought was excitement, but ended up being confusion, before then asking the question that shattered Zack’s heart to pieces.

“What are you talking about?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I guess, if this made anyone sad??? There's gonna be 3 parts to this, and I tRIED TO MAKE THEM HAPPY BUT THEY'RE NOT  
> OKAY IT DIDN'T WORK  
> MY MIND WANTED SADNESS


End file.
